Benutzer Blog:Cyanide3/Gaming-Vorschau: September 2018
center|link= [[Datei:Life_is_Strange_2_Screenshot_4.jpg|250px|right|thumb|Auch in Life is Strange 2 naht der Herbst!]]Leider ist das weltweit größte, öffentliche Gaming-Event, die Gamescom, schon vorbei. Viele abenteuerliche und spannende Videospiele konnten in der letzten Woche angespielt werden und ein FANDOM-Team vor Ort berichtete von schönen Erlebnissen. Doch die Welt der Spiele ruht nicht, und so ist auch der September mit abenteuerlustigen Spielen gespickt. Hier sind unsere Favoriten für diesen Monat! Dragon Quest XI - Streiter des Schicksals * Erscheinungstermin: 4. September 2018 * Genre: Rollenspiel * Setting: Fantasy * Plattform: PC, PlayStation 4 * Zum Wiki: Dragon Quest Wiki Fans der Dragon-Quest-Reihe mussten ein gutes Jahr warten, um die deutschsprachige Version des neuen Dragon Quest XI - Streiter des Schicksals in den Händen zu halten. Nun steht das Rollenspiel in den Startlöchern, angespielt zu werden! Der Spieler schlüpft in die Rolle eines jungen Mannes und Kriegers aus der kleinen Stadt Kieslingen. An seinem 16. Jahrestag erscheint auf der linken Hand ein mysteriöses Muttermal, das sein Schicksal von nun an bestimmt. Durch ein Ritual erfährt er, dass er die Inkarnation eines Helden sei, der die Welt bereits schon einmal vor ihrem Untergang rettete. Nun liegt es an dem Jungen, das Land Lotozetasia vor den bösen Mächten des „Lord of Shadows“ zu beschützen. In Heliodor angekommen, der Hauptstadt des Landes, findet er schnell Freunde, die sich ihm im Laufe seiner Reise anschließen. Alle Charaktere haben unterschiedliche Eigenschaften, die in einem rundenbasierten Kampfsystem eingesetzt werden können. Veronika nutzt ihr Wissen als Magierin, um Feinde zu betäuben, während die edle Kampfkünstlerin Jade offensive Angriffe durchführen kann. Serena, eine Heilerin, unterstützt alle weiteren sechs Charaktere, um Lebens- und Magiepunkte aufrechtzuerhalten. Die Umgebung ist sehr bunt und detailreich gehalten und lädt dazu ein die Welt näher zu erkunden. Die Hauptquest wird von vielen weiteren Nebenmissionen begleitet, die zum Spielspaß beitragen sollen. Sowohl alteingesessene Dragon-Quest-Fans als auch Neulinge der Serie kommen auf ihre Kosten und können dem Spielverlauf problemlos folgen. Dragon Quest XI ist ab dem 4. September 2018 für Windows PC und die PlayStation 4 erhältlich. center|670px Immortal: Unchained * Erscheinungstermin: 7. September 2018 * Genre: Action-Rollenspiel * Setting: Fantasy/Science-Fiction * Plattform: PC, PlayStation 4, Xbox One * Zum Artikel: Immortal: Unchained Da treffen sich die Autoren von The Witcher und Battlefield 1, um gemeinsam an einem Spiel zu tüfteln, und heraus kommt ein futuristischer Shooter mit Fantasy- und Sci-Fi-Elementen: Immortal: Unchained. Der Spieler schlüpft in die Rolle einer lebenden Ein-Mann-Waffe, die künstlich erschaffen wurde, um ein katastrophales und apokalyptisches Ereignis im Universum aufzuhalten. Auf seiner Reise nach seiner Bestimmung erwarten ihn Zombies und mächtige Roboter, die es auf den Spieler abgesehen haben. Die Gegner ähneln in ihrer Größe, ihrer Furchtlosigkeit und dem Schwierigkeitsgrad stark an „Soulsborne“-Spiele. Das Gameplay besteht aus einer Kombination von brutalen Nah- und Fernkämpfen. Ausgestattet mit zwei Doppelklingen werden bei Kämpfen starke Komboangriffe aktiviert, die mit der Zeit aufgelevelt werden können. Für den Fernkampf steht ein Arsenal an Schusswaffen bereit. Im Verlauf der Geschichte können die Waffen aufgelevelt werden. Dabei entscheidet der Spieler, ob er die seine Klingen verbessern, oder es vorzieht, sich auf die Schusswaffen zu konzentrieren. Sicherlich ist die Ähnlichkeit zu Dark Souls groß. Aber die Sci-Fi-Elemente und das neue Setting machen Immortal: Unchained schmackhaft und sorgen für den nötigen Spielspaß. center|670px Marvel's Spider Man * Erscheinungstermin: 7. September 2018 * Genre: Action-Adventure * Setting: Marvel-Superhelden * Plattform: PlayStation 4 * Zum Artikel: Marvel's Spider-Man Der 23-jährige Peter Parker ist ganz anders als ein gewöhnlicher College-Absolvent. Neben seiner Laborarbeit und den typischen Problemen eines jungen Erwachsenen, geht er seinem geheimen Heldendasein nach. Denn er ist New Yorks berühmter Spider-Man! Mit der Hilfe von Peters einzigartiger Fähigkeit, Spinnenfäden aus seinen Handgelenken zu schießen, hangelt er sich durch die offen gehaltene Spielwelt. Diese ist mit zahlreichen Trivia-Aspekten wie beispielsweise dem Sanctum Sanctorum von Dr. Strange oder der Botschaft von Wakanda gespickt und lädt jeden Marvel-Fan ein, die Stadt um sich herum zu erkunden. Während andere seines Alters für Klausuren pauken, nimmt Spider-Man es mit Dieben und Mafiabossen auf, die seine Stadt bedrohen. Ihn erwarten zahlreiche Superschurken aus dem Marvel-Universum, wie den Verbrecher Kingpin, den Söldner Taskmaster oder den Kopfgeldjäger Scorpion. Das Kampfsystem erinnert stark an das des Entwicklerstudios Rocksteady und seine Batman-Spiele der Arkham-Reihe. Einzelne Objekte können mit Spinnenfäden aufgenommen und dem Gegner an den Kopf geschleudert werden. Sitzt der Feind erst einmal in der Falle, lassen die selbstgebauten Netzbomben ihn nicht mehr los. Während des Spielens werden Token als Erfahrungspunkte gesammelt, mit denen man Peters Anzug aufwerten kann. Macht euch am 7. September bereit für die freundliche Spinne aus der Nachbarschaft, exklusiv auf der PlayStation 4! center|670px Shadow of the Tomb Raider * Erscheinungstermin: 14. September 2018 * Genre: Action-Adventure * Setting: Abenteuer * Plattform: PC, PlayStation 4, Xbox One * Zum Wiki: Tomb Raider Wiki Rätsel lösen? Für eine Lara Croft kein Problem. Auch im neuen Spiel Shadow of the Tomb Raider nimmt die Abenteurerin den Spieler mit auf eine Reise in eine exotische Umgebung. Das Ziel diesmal: Die Urwälder Südamerikas. In der verlorenen Stadt Paititi geht sie den Geheimnissen des alten Maya-Kalenders nach, der die Apokalypse und den Untergang der Welt heraufbeschwört. Gleichzeitig will sie die Geheimorganisation Trinity zu Fall bringen, um Rache an dem Tod ihres Vaters zu nehmen. Die Videospiele der Tomb-Raider-Reihe ähneln sich in ihrem Grundprinzip, welches auch hier weiterhin fortgesetzt wird: Der Spieler muss zahlreiche Höhlen, Gräber und Gruften erkunden und Geheimgänge durch Rätsel freilegen. Dabei sind ihr die Soldaten von Trinity immer ein Stück weit voraus und machen Jagd auf Lara. Im neuen Spiel wurden jedoch einige Features hinzugefügt. So ist es möglich, besser mit der Umgebung zu interagieren, die Wände geschickt hochzuklettern oder geheime Passagen unter Wasserfällen aufzuspüren. Im Dschungel findet Lara nützliche Ressourcen, die sie für den Bau ihres Bogens oder für giftige Pfeile verwenden kann. Des Weiteren können gefundene Gegenstände auf dem Markt von Paititi verkauft oder eingetauscht werden, um die eigene Rüstung oder Waffen zu verbessern. Das Gameplay legt viel Wert auf den Schleich-Modus, denn Lara ist gegen Trinity in der Unterzahl. Um die Soldaten zu besiegen und nicht im Flutlicht zu stehen, kann auch hier wieder der Dschungel und das finstere Dickicht genutzt werden. Alles in allem sieht Shadow of the Tomb Raider nach einem gelungenen und durchaus interessanten Tomb-Raider-Spiel aus und wir sind gespannt, welche Schätze auf uns warten. center|670px Life is Strange 2 * Erscheinungstermin: 27. September 2018 * Genre: Adventure * Setting: Übernatürliches * Plattform: PC, PlayStation 4, Xbox One * Zum Wiki: Life is Strange Wiki Nachdem Square Enix auf der E3 Die fantastischen Abenteuer von Captain Spirit locker flockig publizierten, erscheint nun ein neues Spiel aus derselben Feder. Life is Strange 2 erzählt die Geschichte von zwei Brüdern aus Seattle. Sean Diaz, ein 16-jähriger Junge, muss sich von heute auf morgen alleine um seinen neunjährigen Bruder Daniel kümmern. Nachdem ein Polizist in ihrer Nachbarschaft durch übernatürliche Kräfte getötet wird, fliehen sie von dort und machen sich auf den Weg in die mexikanische Stadt Puerto Lobos. Das Spiel fokussiert sich auf die Bindung der zwei Brüder und die Entscheidungen von Sean, welcher für Daniel eine Vorbildfunktion einnimmt. Wie auch im ersten Life is Strange-Spiel sind Entscheidungen für das Fortlaufen der Handlung entscheidend und können sich sowohl positiv, als auch negativ auswirken. Ähnlich wie bei Max Caulfield und ihrer Gabe, die Zeit zu manipulieren, wird auch hier eine besondere, noch unbekannte Fähigkeit eine zentrale Rolle spielen. Das Spiel wird, wie sein Vorgänger, in mehrere Episoden eingeteilt, die nach und nach veröffentlicht werden. Wir sind also gespannt, ob Life is Strange 2 dem ersten Spiel das Wasser reichen kann und welche Fähigkeit dieses Mal die treibende Kraft sein wird. center|670px Umfrage Wenn du die Umfrage nicht siehst, wird sie von deinem Ad-Blocker blockiert. Habt ihr noch andere Spiele für den September? Welche Spiele zockt ihr gerade? Lasst es uns wissen und schreibt es unten in die Kommentare! Kategorie:Blog-Beitrag Kategorie:Vorschau Kategorie:Hauptseite